Records of the Black sword
by sakatagin-chan
Summary: A man cast onto a familiar yet unexpected world. Watch as he grows and takes the world by storm confronting armies, dragons, conspiracies and a somewhat lazy author? Contains: system, no Harem, eventually OP protagonist and lots of fourth wall breaking
1. Chapter 1

I could have never imagined the torture that it could be to leave a man alone for months, deprived of sight, smell, hearing and taste. And thought I still keep my sense of touch, I only feel wet all over as if I was in a viscous pool.

But that ends now.

Closing my eyes instinctively to the blinding light that shone upon my yet to be accustomed eyes as more of my tiny body is expulsed out of my mother's belly.

Once finally out of that isolation room I had been for nine fucking months I let out a cry. Not because I am hungry or anything, but because someone had actually smacked my buttocks.

(Don't let me know who you are)

"Waaaaaaaa!"

"My, what a fine set of lungs. What shall you call him my lady?"

"Daemon, in honor of his ancestor Daemon Blackfyre. I am sure he will help his father against the Targaryens"

Wait a moment. Espera un momento. Chotto mate.

What did she say, Targaryens? Blackfyre? Oh no no no. I thought I was going to a full fantasy world or a Chinese cultivation world not a medieval almost magicless world full of wars, political intrigue and backstabbing, that seems to be the only thing this guys here know to do for entertainment.

I am not saying I don't like this world. I love George R.R. Martin's works as much as the next guy. But compared to a fantasy world or cultivation one, in this one the options of growing stronger are reduced to two: either you get a dragon or you get an army.

And I am sure as hell I'm not gonna see any dragons for a loooong time.

But the army I may be able to procure one seeing as I am a Blackfyre and the Blackfyres tend to have the Golden Company to their disposal through their numerous rebellions ever since it was founded by the first of the Blackfyre pretenders, Daemon Blackfyre's, half-brother.

But instead of this maybe you would like to know how I came to be reincarnated.

Well then it is pretty simple, I met truck-kun, then I met god and got a wish, I chose a one piece system and reincarnated here.

What? Too short, too cliché? And not even a small flashback? Blame it all on the author's laziness.

(Author: Please don't do any more fourth wall breaking. And don't go destroying my reputation)

Shut up, wasn't talking to you.

(Author: T-T)

Anyway, to the matter at hand. I need to learn in which of the Blackfyre Rebellions I am and how far from the main events of the books and tv series I am.

(But first I think I'll take a nap)

* * *

* Ding! System successfully integrated with host!

* Welcome host to the one piece System

* Ding! Host hast obtained a novice package gift!

* Does the host wish to open it?

Finally! I was getting anxious since there weren't any hints that I had gotten the system these past few days, but finally the system is here and with it comes my best bet to stay alive.

Probably.

Now let's see what these gifts are.

* Opening novice package gift

* Host has obtained: free coupon (low), normal pirate sword, gun, 100 bullets.

Wow! A gun! With this I can more or less protect myself or until the bullets run out. System what is this free coupon.

* The free coupon (low) allows to the user to buy free of charge anything at or below 5.000 points.

Alright, show me what I can get.

-Items: from everyday life items like clothes to weapons, vivre cards and log pose.

-Devil fruits: not only cannon fruits but non-cannon as well.

-Ships: from a fisherman's boat to the Oro Jackson of Gol D. Roger.

-Skills: swordsmanship, navigation, Haki and even Rokushiki.

Alright, show me the devil fruits!

\- Mera mera no mi: 500.000 pt / Gura gura no mi: 500.000 pt / Tori tori no mi: model Phoenix: 500.000 pt

Nooooo! My devil fruits!

Doesn't matter, I will definitely get one someday.

System show me the Skills

-Basic navigation: 10.000 pt / Basic swordsmanship: 10.000 pt / Basic medical skills: 10.000 pt / Basic cooking: 10.000 pt

-Beginner level Kenbunshoku: 50.000 pt / Beginner level Busoshoku: 50.000 pt / Beginner level Haoshoku: 100.000 pt

-Mihawk's swordsmanship: 250.000 pt / Zoro's swordsmanship: 150.000 pt / Rokushiki: 100.000 pt

D*mit! I can't buy a single thing.

Is this what it means to have no tears left to cry?

Please System; just show me the things I can buy.

\- Vive card (Din A3 size): 500 pt / normal pirate sword: 1.000 pt / bullet x 10: 100 pt / Haki training manual: 5.000 pt / Rokushiki training manual: 5.000 pt…

Godd*mit!

Too little. No matter how you look at it this is too little

System. Why is it that Rokushiki has a higher price than Haki but their training manuals are the same?

* Host, the Rokushiki once purchased allows you to use all the six techniques: Kami-e, Tekkai, Shigan, Soru, Geppo, Rankyaku and even the seventh technique Rokuogan. Also to be able to use them host's body would be strengthened. However while purchasing Haki would also strengthen host's body it would not be to such an extent. Furthermore Haki is divided into Beginner, Medium, Advanced and Master levels each level being more costly than the one before.

*An example:

-Beginner Kenbunshoku: 50.000 pt – Able to feel ill intent towards one self and predict the general direction and path of most attacks.

-Medium Kenbunshoku: 100.000 pt - Able to see and feel the aura of living things in a ratio of 100 meters.

-Advanced Kenbunshoku: 150.000 pt – Able to predict the future (max of 5 seconds).

-Master Kenbunshoku: 200.000 pt - Able to hear the Voice of all things.

*As for why the manuals are worth the same it is due to the need for the reader itself to understand the concepts and train himself to use them.

All right, I suppose I choose the Haki training manual.

*Ding! Congratulations host for purchasing Haki training manual.

There goes my free coupon.

This black hearted System. I'm sure it is the revenge of the author for how I've treated him.

(Author: …)

System, show me all the functions you have.

-Shop: Items, Devil fruits, Skills, Ships.

-Inventory

-Mission List

-Faction Bounties

Mmmh, I understand the inventory and mission list but what are the faction bounties?

* Host is currently in the Blackfyre faction, current bounties available are: Aegon V Targaryen: 1.000.000, Betha Blackwood: 750.000, Jaehaerys Targaryen: 500.000…..

Fuck, 1.000.000 for the King that's two devil fruits!

Calm down me, calm down. I am still a baby and I can do nothing right now but to salivate in front of such prize.

Anyway I don't want to continue being a baby so you better put a damn timeskip now author.

(16 years later)

That's too much author change it, we haven't even talked about my childhood, or how I completed my first mission. Oyy you bastard don't run I promise not to hurt you too much.

Anyways, it has been a long time and I have learned much.

Turns out I am the son of Maelys the Monstrous, last of the Blackfyre pretenders and one of the Band of Nine. The year we are currently in is 258 and yes you guessed right, it is the year the Band of Nine unite under the Tree of Crowns to swear help one another to conquer their own kingdoms for each other. And I witnessed it all hidden amidst my father's men, the Golden Company.

Now I am on my way to Westeros, King's Landing to be more precise, to be the first to tell this news to the King Aegon V Targaryen and be rewarded for it, if I'm not killed first. But that's something to consider once I arrive.

Don't get me wrong, I am not a Targaryen Loyalist, but knowing that the Band of Nine would fail, and add to that that this father of mine is an absolute scumbag even with me his own son, I rather be on the winning side.

Oh you want to know what I've gotten from the system in these 16 years.

Well to inform you I have been doing this shitty System missions since I could walk and let me tell you they are absolutely despairing.

(Enter flashback)

*Ding! Since host is now 1 year old and capable of walking and speech, system will now issue daily and monthly missions.

*Daily and monthly missions can be easily cleared by host so host can only choose one per day and month.

*Please choose one of the daily missions:

-Piss on your father: 10 points.

-Drool all over your wet nurse: 10 points.

-Call whoreson to your father: 10 points.

I will remember this author, prepare yourself.

(End flashback)

Of course not all missions were like that, but the common thing for all of them is their low reward. But there have been good things as well.

(Enter flashback)

Here we have me as ten years old, in the courtyard of my home in Lys with my eyes blindfolded as a guard strikes me with a wood mace.

"Owww!" I screamed as he hit for the nth time today.

"Young master, if it hurts so much you should stop this ridiculous training; I don't see why it will help you become stronger to be hit around all day"

"Shut up. Just continue" I said as I grabbed my head in pain.

"Very well" Shrugging his shoulders the guard raised the club.

However at that moment I felt as if I could 'see' a path going from one side of my head to the other in a horizontal line and such a path made me get a kind of bad premonition.

So avoiding said path I bowed my head low and heard a whistling sound just where my head had been a second ago.

Taking off my blindfold I could see the shocked face of the guard.

*Ding! Congratulations to host for awakening beginner Kenbunshoku Haki.

For awakening Kenbushoku Haki on your own host is rewarded 25.000 points.

(End of Flashback)

After that I awakened Busoshoku three years later and got another 25.000 points. That combined with the average 4.000 points I made in a year with daily and monthly missions (that only gave 100 points) I currently have110.000 points that I haven't spend a single time seeing as my own swordsmanship combined with Haki lets me stay alive in normal fights I prefer to safe my points to get a Logia devil fruit and become invincible. Mwahaha!

Now then as I approach the shores of Westeross I wonder what impact my presence here will have, and most of all.

How the fuck do I stop the ship without crashing.


	2. Chapter 2

In the end I didn't have to worry about anything, the slaves- or former slaves now- that had been in the ship I stole from Old Mother the pirate, knew more than enough to take us to port without a hitch. After that and a lot of thanks from the freed slaves I began to make my way to the splendid keep that was the Red Keep, though the smell wasn't certainly that of roses it didn't smell as bad as depicted in the works.

As I went by the people of the city always glanced at me. I mean, I know I am quite good looking, having dreamy purple eyes on top of long silver hair that I wore in a messy ponytail that somewhat resembled Geralt of Rivia's in the Witcher 3 though I don't have a beard, having a smooth jaw and not as much scars as he did just some from training and a nasty one placed vertically on my left eye.

-That scar reminds me that Maelys wasn't called the Monstrous just because of his frame-

I wore Mihawk's clothing, a long open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar, purple trousers and large boots.

Which had cost me a mere 1.000 pt.

At my back rested a large straight broadsword with a cross guard that I had requested to be forged when I stayed in Qohor two years ago. The sword was 150cm long and I stood at 178cm so you can imagine the picture that I made. The pirate sword I once got from the system lies stored in my inventory along with the gun so that I can get them in times of need.

Surely I looked like some eccentric Braavosi swordsman or a Lyseni sell sword to this men and women.

All in all I looked damn good, maybe even a little badass if I do say myself.

Nearing the gates of the imposing Red Keep the goldcloacks eyed me suspiciously as got nearer.

"Halt, unless for official business or servants; people have forbidden the entrance to the keep" Told me one of the city watch guarding the gate.

I smiled and tilted my head to him as a greeting, "I assure you good man, that the news I bring are official business, so if you could let me pass"

He shook his head in denial, "I am sorry but if you don't have someone to vouch for you then I can do nothing about this"

"Then I do have someone to vouch for me or that will, you only need to tell him I bring information"

Raising his eyebrow he looked at me with dubious eyes, but nodded at me, "What kind of information do I tell him you bring?"

"Maelys Blackfyre"

I was, as I had hoped, granted access to the Keep and guided to the door of what I had been told were the Small Council chambers. At each side of the wooden door stood two men in white scaled armor and whiter cloaks.

One of two I have come to know as Gerold Hightower the White Bull, who was already in his thirties, was well built man with a stoic face and a silent countenance. The other was Harlan Grandison, already past his forties yet looking like he was in his fifth decade.

Though no matter how they looked they had their gaze wondering all around searching for threats even inside the Red Keep, a commendable attitude were it not for how often they turned their gazes on me, watching me, as if daring me to try do anything threatening even when I had already given my sword to the guards.

Finally after waiting for what it felt like an eternity I was allowed entry into the Small Council room.

(I'll admit I am impressed)

Indeed I was. Albeit not overly decorated, just a tapestry and a –no doubt expensive- Myrish carpet, it radiated and aura of regality and its beauty resided in its simplicity.

In the center of the room illuminated by the sun stood a circular table with seven seats which were occupied by some of the more powerful men in Westeros.

I could recognize by how they looked to some of those present. At the head of the table stood an old man, he kept his hair not too long and his beard well trimmed, dressed in silks themed black and red and a crown on his head this could only be the King Aegon V Targaryen. To his right dressed in kingsguard armor stood another old man whose name I remembered was Duncan the Tall and tall he was, even seated he stood over everyone else at the table.

To the left of King Aegon sat who I assumed was his son Jaehaerys with the pin of the hand on his chest. As for the others who occupied the rest of the sits in the room I had no idea of who they were.

"Are you going to stand there looking or are you going to enter" The kings voice wasn't laud nor was it commanding, but it certainly held the authority a man of his station commanded.

Nodding I stepped fully into the room becoming the center of attention.

"Duncan" Said the king while looking at a black haired man who had the purple eyes of those of Valyrian heritage, "tells me you have information about Maelys Blackfyre"

"Indeed, but first let us talk about my reward" The eyes of many of those present hardened at my words, but this was a matter of life and death for me.

"What is that you wish" Replied the Hand instead of the king.

"Three things; first a safe stay in your city and in the rest of the realm"

"That is but of course, we shall extend to you our hospitality"

"Very well, next is to be absolved from the sins of my ancestors"

Aegon looked troubled at that, "I may have to consult it with the High Septon, but if what you bring to us is worth it then I promise you to grant you a pardon, but now I am curious, were your ancestors Westerosi?"

"Just promise me these three things Your Grace and I will tell you everything I know. You are a man of your word are you not Your Grace?"

Tapping his armrest he looked upset I questioned his honor "I am. Now then your third request"

"I want Maelys' head for myself" I spoke through gritted teeth.

He gave no clue as to whether he was surprised or not, "If you can get to him in the field of battle then I don't see why not"

I gave him a bow of thanks "This is what I know, Maelys has recruited a few men with ambitions as wild as his and have created the Band of Nine sworn to help each other gain a Kingdom. This Band of Nine is composed of merchants, pirates and mercenaries, each ruthless and coldblooded. Let's start talking about the pirates; Old Mother" a few men snickered at the name, "I wouldn't laugh at her nickname for she is neither old nor a mother, she is a ruthless pirate and slaver as most pirates are, and if her fleet was a few times bigger she could have conquered the Stepstones with how well she knows them."

"Samarro Saan, member of the Saan family famous for the pirates it has produced for generations, I know not which place he wants as his own kingdom nor do I give a shit about it. What matters is that he has a fleet as big as that Old Mothers and with that number of ships one can do many things. He and Old Mother tend to be quick to forget about the fighting once they have the prize in their hands"

"Xhobar Qhoqua, the Ebon Prince, an exiled prince from the Summer Isles; probably trying to get them by force. He leads a sellsword company that has been quite successful in the Disputed Lands, a company which I may add is compromised of mostly archers and little infantry preferring ambushes to direct combat"

There were a few murmurs about his cowardice and I tried not to sigh at the stupidity that was trying to win by fighting upfront when you could make your enemy a pincushion before he even gets close.

"Liomond Lashare, the Lord of Battles, and accomplished sellsword captain, his army of sellswords consist mostly of infantry and calvary"

"Spotted Tom the Butcher; another sellsword with a thing for needless cruelty. Don't expect any prisoners he takes to come home"

"Ser Derrick Fossoway, the Bad Apple, exiled knight of the Reach. He certainly isn't contributing much in terms of men-at-arms so he is more likely there to provide information and military counsel"

"Nine Eyes, a mysterious man, I don't really know much about him but if I had to say anything it would be that he is like the Small Council's Master of Whispers and he is very good at it"

"Alequo Adarys, a Tyroshi merchant that doesn't lack ambition or the coin to see it done. He most likely wants Tyrosh. He really isn't a fearsome personage by himself, what is dangerous is that he alone has enough funds to support their side for a prolonged war"

"And finally Maelys Blackfyre the Monstrous, big, huge and with a second head and strong enough to kill a destrier with a punch and a savage whose lust for blood is only topped by his desire to get the Seven Kingdoms. The man is a kinslayer having killed his own cousin to get the command of the Golden Company. But don't let this confuse you, he is the one to have gathered all these people, he is the brains behind them"

With my part done I went out to let these lords discuss the issue. But not even five minutes after that I was called once more inside.

Stepping once again into the room, I made eye contact with the King who with a nod of acknowledgement turned to his Small Council.

This time it was the Hand, the Crown Prince Jaehaerys who talked to me, "we have revised the news you have brought us and as agreed will give you the first two rewards we promised, as for the third, our interest align but if you want to kill Maelys you'll to have to head to the battlefield yourself"

I raised an eyebrow at that statement "So you will confront them?"

Jaehaerys shook his head "No, but according to what you have told us they want to carve their own Kingdoms and aside from Maelys I doubt any of them would want the Iron Throne, so we will wait until the free cities eradicate this Band of Nine, so if you want his to cut off his head I'm afraid you will have to head to Essos yourself, of course if you stay here we will offer you our hospitality for as long as your stay here continues"

Trying not to lash out I took a deep breath, "my lords, you don't realize the threat they are all together, a few of them united will be possible to stop by the means of the free cities, but the nine of them and with the Golden Company? They will lose. Besides, Maelys is not stupid, he knows he has to make an example that he will abide by his words so he will conquer one or two territories in Essos for his new friends, and don't forget two of those friends are famous pirates who know the Steptones like the palm of their hands, the same Stepstones that also happen to be a strategic place for an invasion of Westeros, with all respect, you should take the Stepstones before they even place a foot on the islands and work with the free cities to end them." though my words held merit, and many of them nodded, they still disregarded them.

"Your words are true" the King looked at the map on the table, "but would the free cities allow us to hold the Stepstones and should they allow us on basis of fighting the nine which I highly doubt, would the lords of the Seven Kingdoms ever agree to fight alongside slavers even for a common enemy. No, they may have the Golden Company, but even with them we doubt they match the might of the free cities together"

"But Your Grace" "Enough" he didn't raise his voice, didn't need to.

"You have done us a great service; you may stay as long as you wish"

"Very well"

"Oh and one more thing"

"Yes Your Grace"

"The High Septon will need your name and what sins your ancestor committed for the pardon"

(Well, here it goes)

"Daemon Blackfyre"

Leaving them with their chins touching the floor in surprise I stepped out of the room as fast as I could making my way to a servant so he could guide me towards my accommodations.

Once I arrived at what will be my room from now on I sat on the bed, thinking of what a long as well as stressful day it had been.

*Ding! Hidden achievement unlocked 'Traitor' for betraying your faction; reward: 15.000 pt

(That, is something I did not expect)

Happy at the sudden windfall that had befallen me I made my way to the kitchens to celebrate, all my worries left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Since when was finding a fucking kitchen so difficult, I swear I have searched for half an hour but to no avail.

Somehow I feel this is the fault of the author.

(Author: It's your imagination. I assure you)

A total lie, but who am I to question the only god this fiction has, right? you damn bastard.

(Author: Haa, the kitchen is the second door to the right. Please don't fault me for everything little thing that troubles you. I swear you have Zoro's sense of direction sometimes)

Who the hell has Zoro's sense of direction you fucker. I dare you say that to my face.

(Author: )

Oy you heard me right? You heard me, don't you dare act like you didn't, I'll kill you. I'll break your kintama then kill you.

...

Tch. He ran away.

After that healthy those of friendship between us I asked for some bread and meat at the kitchen to make myself a simple sandwich.

While walking through the corridors absentmindedly I ended up in the exterior of the palace, specifically at the training yard, though my attention was not on the training dummies or the squires training, not even on the kingsguard knight that was currently engaged in a spar, but his opponent.

Aerys Targaryen; the future Mad King.

However, despite his future self, he didn't look one bit the bat-shit crazy pyromaniac he would one day become. Rather he looked quite dashing in his armor, keeping his hair long till it reached his back and he kept it loose. Although he was still rather young, fourteen if memory serves me right.

Besides the two, watching them slash at one another with blunted swords stood a kid that could be no older than twelve or thirteen with black hair and clear blue eyes. Besides him a golden haired teenager that looked my age. His face was if set on stone, not changing expression one bit no matter how much time passed.

As I was thinking about whether he would look like Charles Dance in the future or not, a loud sound of metal against metal brought me out of trance.

Looking towards the source I saw the prince parrying a strike but failing to see the kick that hit his leg making him lose balance and eventually falling to the ground.

The kingsguard sheathed his sword and helped Aerys stand up.

"Aren't you going to join them my lord?" someone spoke from behind me.

(Jesus Christ!)

Immediately I spun around to face the speaker while my hand reached for my sword –It must be said that while Beginner kenbunshoku allows me to feel ill intent and attacks the same cannot be said knowing when someone is near me, that is for when I reach Medium level, so I can get pretty nervous and in some cases prone to use the sword when someone surprises me-

Fortunately or unfortunately I had left said sword in my chambers so I grabbed nothing but air.

Though all my thoughts of reaching for a weapon disappeared when I became aware of who was speaking to me.

There dressed in a purple silk dress, was a girl who had just become a teenager. Her pale silver-gold hair glistened in the sun and a pair of lilac eyes on her face looked at me with curiosity. This was without a doubt Rhaella Targaryen, daughter of Jaehaerys and future sister-wife of Aerys.

Regaining my composure I replied to her "No, I just came to watch, I've no desire to interrupt the prince and his company"

Before I could take my leave she grabbed my arm with her hands, "Come on I'll introduce you. Despite being a prince my brother lacks friends spending most of his time just with our cousin and Tywin"

Giving a sigh I reluctantly followed her.

After taking a few steps Aerys and the others looked at us.

"Sister, how rare of you to join us, I thought you were with the septa"

"Princess" "Cousin!" Greeted Tywin followed by Steffon.

"I was, but today's classes ended early and I wanted to take a stroll. Then I met him" she pointed at me.

Only now did they seem to become aware of my presence.

"Greetings my Prince, lord Tywin, lord Steffon"

"Nothing of that here" he waved his hand "I would rather not have you call me by my title all the time, I don't want to have another Tywin"

Not showing any offence to that Tywin spoke "It is only proper for us to call you by your title Prince Aerys"

"Ugh, see what I mean, but you still haven't given us a name have you stranger" he extended his hand

I clasped his hand "Daemon, Aerys, my name is Daemon"

"That is a Targaryen name, and you do have Targaryen looks, are you maybe a Velaryon?" asked Rhaella.

"No I am not, though I do have some Targaryen blood in me"

"Really? I've never heard of you"

"It doesn't surprise me. Anyways, changing the subject, I see that you are a decent swordsman Aerys" I didn't mean offense, but in my eyes he was only so-so.

Not taking my words to heart he responded good naturedly "Decent you say? Sounds like you are quite confident in yourself. Care to prove it?"

"Of course" Taking a blunted sword from the weapons rack I took position a few paces before Aerys.

But before he could plunge himself towards me "Wait!"

"What? You getting cold feet"

"Of course not, I just thought of something to get this more interesting"

"Go on"

"How about I put on a blindfold, you win if you strike me within five minutes, and if you can't then it's my win"

He smiled at that "Seems like you can't wait to lose"

Putting on a blindfold I focused, willing my Haki to actively search for any attacks coming towards me.

Not five seconds after the start of our bout, the prince came at me. Downward slash, upward, sweep, diagonal slash, punch. No matter what he threw at me either I parried it or dodged always at the last moment.

Soon the five minutes passed and Aerys was a panting mess after swinging his sword time and time again.

Finally the Prince asked the question that was on everyone's mind

"By-huff- By the Seven-huff- How in the world did you do that?"

"Years of hard work and training" and a manual about training Haki.

"Wouldn't mind learning it myself"

"Oh, Really? Then let me tell you how to achieve this" I motioned him to move closer.

Whispering in his ear, "You get a club" he nodded, "and someone to help you with training and a blindfold" I think he started to realize how the training went by how his face changed to a paler color than it was, "And you get hit again and again and again, until you finally can dodge all attacks"

"I-I think I'll pass"

I nodded, never having thought he would accept.

After that show off for my part, I spent the rest of the day with the trio-Rhaella having left, accompanied by her handmaidens who had been searching for her- and I could say that I had fun, Aerys having taken us to many of the secret passages of the Red Keep. Steffon was quick to agree with whatever the prince proposed though Tywin was thankfully the voice of reason or the Seven know what troubles they would have ended up in.

* * *

The next day I was called to a meeting with the King in his private study. I'll admit I was nervous. I knew that Aegon V kept his promises, but that didn't mean that one of his subjects wouldn't try to kill me like Bloodraven did the last time a Blackfyre stepped on King's Landing.

But I was confident, at least in detecting a direct attack on my person, and surviving any fight that wasn't 1vs 40 or more- Haki has a limit on how much I can use it before running out of fuel- so I calmly made my way to his private study.

Exactly as I closed the door, the King looked from his desk and spoke.

"Do you have any idea the trouble you are in?"

"More or less" I replied while scratching my head.

He massaged his temple, "You, young man, are a Blackfyre, do you have any idea of what that means here?"

"Let me think, rebellions, rebellions and more rebellions"

"You seem like you are taking this calmly"

"I came here knowing what could happen to me once my identity was disclosed"

"Yet it was you who told us"

"Better me than your Master of Whispers don't you think so"

He nodded at that, "Yes, you are right about that. If nothing else it proves that you are not a spy of your father. And I have already promised you a pardon even if this just complicates matters even more. Just to make sure, you do know you have no claim to the throne, do you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "If you mean that super uncomfortable looking monstrosity of a chair you call the Iron Throne then yes I know. Besides, even if I was interested in taking the damn chair I don't think I would be a good king so I would rather swing my sword all day"

"There hasn't been many good Kings in our dynasty and they still ruled"

"That is true; Maegor the Cruel, Aegon the Unworthy and more, truly makes one wonder how you managed to keep your position"

He actually laughed at that "Once we had dragons, but now I have to tread on thin ice when making new reforms"

"And then your son and daughter went and married each other, not to mention your eldest that married a commoner"

He let out a sigh "Indeed, that was a most troublesome matter, but I couldn't say no to them having married because of love myself"

"But" I crossed my arms, "onto more pressing matters, what is to be of me?"

"We will follow with what I promised, but should we announce you as a political hostage will Maelys reconsider if we say we'll kill you?" His eyes glimmered with hope of being able to stop the war without bloodshed.

Unfortunately I couldn't give what he desired, "I am sure if you tell him that he will respond with something like 'kill him then I can make many more sons' and then proceed to smash the head of the messenger"

"Is that so? Then what are your plans?"

"Don't know myself. Maybe I'll stay here till news come about the nine. Since I don't know where they are right now, I'll wait till an opportunity arises"

* * *

Turns out I had to wait a long while till said chance happened.

Roughly six months since I arrived at King's Landing news came about the conquest of Myr, one of the cities of the Disputed Lands, by the Band of Nine and their movements towards Tyrosh.

During said time, I made myself a friend of Aerys and Steffon and though Tywin was a difficult man we became as close as someone can be with a man that shows less emotion than a block of stone. We spend much of our time together either out in the city or at the sparring yard. Not much else to do mind you.

I also spent some of my time with the Princess Rhaella and her handmaidens at their insistent request.

Turns out my looks garnered more attention than I gave them credit for. That and the news about me being a Blackfyre took the whole court by storm. I survived no less than five assassination attempts in the first week until they stopped, seeing as they couldn't take me down with few men or poison me since I cooked my own meals for this very same reason. That and me spending much of my time with the royal children gave them few chances to try and kill me.

But I have to thank these assassins; thanks to them I got an idea of how much can I get my killing someone.

A trained knight can get me between 500~1000 points, a normal cutthroat 10~100, and a normal soldier 100~500.

So all in all I earned 2.430 points and lost both my breakfast and appetite. I know it's not much, but I believe once I'm on the field of battle I will earn much more. I've also been training my Haki, though I feel it is useless, I haven't felt any improvement ever since a year ago so I'm stuck at the Beginner level but I don't want to waste my points in something I can acquire through training.

Anyways, once I heard the news about the nine I took the first ship I found to Tyrosh and set sail.

By the time I arrived the army of Maelys was just a week away from the city and that showed itself in the number of mercenaries that had come to the city in search of a contract to defend the city for a high price.

I spent my free time either touring the city, at the pleasure houses or at various taverns to gather whatever information I could find.

* * *

They came stealthily in the night of the third day.

In the end, the information that they were a week away was nothing more than a ploy used to make us lower our guards.

Their fleet landed on the port unimpeded-I don't know which son of a bitch opened the water gate- and I who had been so lucky to find out turned and run towards the nearest person I could find.

"Sound the alarm, the bastards are here! Alert the garrison!" I shouted as I neared them.

"Oh, really now? Seems like there's someone left" One of them spoke, and now that I could see them clearly I could make out their drawn swords and the liquid I supposed was blood dripping to the ground.

"Come on, let's take care of him, then we can take as much as we can carry"

Oh, damn it. It didn't take a genius to realize that Tyrosh had been infiltrated and the guards post sabotaged.

Unsheathing my sword I parried a strike aimed to my throat, then took a step back to avoid an axe. Using Haki to strengthen myself I made quick work of them.

"Shit! I forgot to leave one for questioning"

Turning back to the port most of the enemy host had landed and were already raiding whatever they could find, putting a few houses on fire along the way.

I ran towards the enemy sword drawn and ready to strike killing one after the other of those who stood on my way, but otherwise just running around the city trying to search for Maelys.

I made my way to the Archon's house to see if he was here but the only thing I found was a big, big group of sellswords killing as they pleased, filling their pockets with coin and even a few of them raping the slaves. The alarm bells ringing too late to be of much use.

"Hey you! Who the hell are you? I don't remember seeing your face before?"

(What? They found me already?)

"Oh, I know him! He's the Blackfyre's son. The captain offered a thousand gold coins for whoever captures him"

"The hell are you waiting for? Catch him!"

They swarmed me in no time, forcing me to the defensive, they surrounded me and for every man I killed two more took his position hacking at me with their swords and axes as well as trying to stab me.

"Argh!" I cried as one of them slashed at my back and as another pierced my foot.

Seeing as I was wounded they stopped for a few moments, "Just give up boy, put down your weapon and let us take you to your father"

Although infuriated by the words uttered by the would- be- leader of this men, it also gave me time to gather my breath.

(Concentrate. Focus. Don't let the pain distract you. Grit your teeth. Grip your sword. AND FIGHT!)

Opening my eyes I felt as if I was seeing the world for the first time. I could accurately guess how many people were around me, I could feel their emotions of euphoria, bloodlust, and simple lust as well as those of despair and hate. I could feel and differentiate each and every one of these people by their aura alone.

*Ding! Congratulations Host for unlocking Medium Kenbunshoku Haki!

(What, no rewards? That's a shame)

Lifting the sword that I had been using to remain standing I pointed it at the fuckers around me. No words were needed for they knew I would not go down until either them or I died.

"Well, that's a shame" said the leader "Attack!"

Now that I had a clearer grasp on their positioning I could make better judgment in who to kill first. Using my Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku to the limits I cut them down.

One cut off head there, spilled intestines here, a chopped off arm and fingers flying there. I ended up covered in blood from head to toe not knowing how much I killed; I was already numb to it. I just dodged and parried where my instincts told and then attacked, swinging my sword from low to high, from high to low, from left to right not knowing when to stop; taking down all those I could.

"Demon! He's a monster!"

"He's killed half the men already!"

"Run!"

"No! Stay back dimwits! He's injured and tired he'll go down any minute now!"

(As much as I hate to acknowledge it, he is right, my back feels like it will split up any moment now and I can't place too much weight around my foot. What's more I have already run out of Haki.)

The only reason I was still standing was pure willpower.

"It seems is just now you and I kid"

(Why won't he shut up, he's too loud. Just like-like a fucking pistol!)

Taking out the gun I aimed at him and shot; one two three times until he no longer moved.

And with my last moments of consciousness I returned the gun to the Inventory.

"I really am an idiot. Aren't I?" with those words I fell to the ground.

* * *

Random soldier PoV

We were carrying our spoils of war to the ships, but as we advanced some of the men tasked to loot some of the richest houses at the center of the city came to us with tales of some blood drinking demon and what not. But since we were near anyway the captain ordered us to take a look just in case.

That scene, I will never forget it. I have seen battlefields and have battled for over ten years, but nothing could compare to the shock this slaughter provoked me.

In front of the gates of the Archon's house was a complete butchery, our boots splashed on the blood that had formed a puddle beneath the dismembered bodies of our companions, many of them piled up on top of one another, all of them placed in a somewhat circular pattern.

"Just how many?" the voice of our captain shook as he took in the sight before him.

"Just how many did you fight against that you killed none?" That's true despite the state of the bodies most of them could be recognized as ours do to the tree with crowns motif in their shields and gambesons that many of us had taken.

One of the survivors that had run to us answered weakly "Just one. We encountered the son of Blackfyre and tried to capture him, but he just kept on killing us, he killed nearly sixty of our men"

"Search. For. Him." The captain's voice was like ice. And immediately we got to work, looking beneath the piles of bodies, guts and extremities.

"What do we do with him once we find him" I heard one the men ask the captain.

"We give him to the boss" His tone was firm.

"Aren't we supposed to give him to Maelys?"

"And who do you work for?"

"Will she even pay us for this?"

"She will. Specially for this"


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a dark cell trapped by iron bars alongside a few other men and women scantily clad, though I was none to talk about, my own clothes had been stripped from me leaving me with only my pants, and naturally my broadsword was nowhere to be seen. The only thing I could thank the Seven for was that I wasn't chained up so I could move freely inside the cell, which by how I think the floor seemed to move and the sick feeling I got in my gut, was inside a ship.

Trying to get up I hissed at the burning pain my back was feeling so I gave up such endeavor and laid on my chest. Then it all came back to me; the night attack, the sacking of Tyrosh, the soldiers, the killing, the gunshots.

The gun!

With a ray of hope I checked the inventory.

(Thank god I still have it! And I also have a sword. Praised be the System!)

Sensing that someone was coming to my cell I looked up to see a woman dressed in a white shirt, leather pants and boots with a wide brimmed hat and a dark brown coat.

"I see you've woken up kid" spoke the pirate woman.

"Old Mother" Yep, it was her, the only woman of the Band of Nine and famous pirate queen.

(Hohoho, I can't believe how lucky I am to encounter this 500.000 points bounty)

Trying to get up once more I ignored the pain on both back and foot. Holding to the bars I tried not to fall to the ground.

"Careful there. Wouldn't want you to open your wounds. Though I am impressed with how quickly they are healing; it hasn't even been two weeks since we took the city, you shouldn't even be able to get up." She sized me up and down, "I suppose you really take after your father" I was unconscious for two weeks? Wait, what did she just say?"

"WHERE. IS. HE?" I said shaking the cell and for a moment I was tempted to use my sword to cut it up along with her. Unfortunately the pain that coursed through my body didn't let me or else.

She laughed, "He is with the men on Tyrosh, resting before they head to the Stepstones, but don't worry about him; it's your life you should worry about"

"Oh, that's new and here I thought my _dear_ father put a bounty on my capture? Has that changed since I was unconscious?"

"Not at all, but I have my reasons. No matter your strength, how can a man kill five dozen men in a short time, tell me and i may consider leaving you alive"

"Is that so? And I thought that was something normal" I joked weakly.

"Don't joke with me. Do you imagine how powerful would be an army, no, just a hundred of people like that? Do you have the idea of what I could do with such power?"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested"

"I wasn't asking you, there are many ways to make a man reveal his secrets and I have a very creative imagination. You have until tomorrow morning to decide if you will talk willingly or if I have to loosen up your tongue" and with that she disappeared.

(System do you have anything to heal me)

*Host can purchase painkillers and bandages. If host wants to quickly heal please go see a doctor.

"Damn it" I shouted causing the other prisoners to look at me.

"Hey! Any of you know how to properly dress a wound?"

One of them, a man, lifted his hand, "I can, but where are you going to get them from?"

(System, purchase bandages and a painkiller)

*Ding! 600 points used.

Using the inventory while I had my hand in my pocket I pulled out a syringe filled with a transparent liquid and a roll of bandages.

Without wasting a moment I injected the syringe's contents and had the surprised man bandage my wounds, after which I immediately went to sleep.

(Let's leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's me)

* * *

Splash

"What the fuck!"

I was having a pleasant dream, and here comes this bitch and throws cold water at me as if she couldn't wake me up with something gentler.

"Get up boy" she commanded me.

"Oy, oy. Cant' you be gentler to an injured man?" I said trying to go back to sleep again.

"What man? All I see is a spoilt brat. Now tell me the origin of your strength or I won't ask so nicely"

Yaaawn

"Oh that" I stretched my limbs careful not to open my wounds, "I will if you tell me where is the key to this cell"

"Even if you know it you won't be able to escape, do you still want me to tell you despite knowing that?"

"Come on, just tell me and I will tell you what you so much desire"

"It's on my personal cabin, happy now?"

"Yes"

"Why did you even want to know" she said in annoyance.

"To see whether I had to cut up the bars or not"

"Wha-

Bang!

She fell dead to the floor with an expression of incomprehension and an extra hole in her body.

*Ding! Congratulations host for killing 'Old Mother' from the Band of Nine Faction; reward: 500.000 points

(Kukukuku. Thank you Old Mother. Now I can get a devil fruit, but first...)

I took a look to the other captives who had disbelieving expressions on their faces, before pulling out the sword and cutting up the bars making an exit.

Still silent, jaws unhinged in amazement I talked to them.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we take back our freedom" and with a cry they followed after me.

Going through the ship cutting up any who stood in our way- and at the same time getting weapons for our own- we soon reached the deck of the ship disturbing the work of all those already there who not a second after seeing us came to us sword in hand.

It was an unfair fight. The freed slaves were hardly twenty and of the ten or so that were armed only four knew how to fight. The pirates however were a little over fifty, and all of them veterans who had survived countless fights.

It was truly an unfair fight, for the pirates anyway.

With a sword in my right and a gun in my left I began to massacre the pirates one after another. By the time we were done I had killed thirty three of them while the rest were either killed by the freed captives in the confusion or had jumped to the sea in hope of making it out to the city I could see on the horizon. Something I highly doubted they could do.

Once we disposed of the cadavers and recovered our clothes I gathered the now free men and women.

"Alright, any of you know how to sail" five of them raised their hands.

"Good, you five are in charge of taking us to port. Speaking about it where are we exactly?"

One of the five sailors answered me "If I am not wrong that should be Pentos"

"Alright, I leave making it to port to you lot, and you" I pointed to the one who bandaged me the day before "My wound has reopened, help change my bandages will you?"

"Yes"

As he finished dressing up my wounds I checked through the system store for any suitable devil fruit.

(First of all. System show me how many points I currently have)

*Host has a total of 651.600 points

(Now for the devil fruit. First, it has to be a logia as there is no way I want to go through this hassle again. Second; it needs to have a way to bypass seawater; kind of like Doflamingo using his strings to jump through the sky or Aokiji freezing the sea. Third; it has to be able to restrain opponents I don't want to fight or kill- since Mihawk could defeat all his opponents with only his sword why can't I, and I also don't want to waste precious points buying both a fruit and then Haoshoku- That makes totally offensive logias like Akainu's or Ace's a no go. Fourth; it has to work against the Others if I am alive by the time they come. And since the White Walkers control ice that makes Aokiji's and Monet's useless against them. Enel's fruit would enhance my speed and grant me power over lightning and electricity so I could use it to zap people unconscious or Caesar's since it can create many kinds of gasses- though I don't remember shit of my chemistry lessons to make a lot of those- and Crocodile's fruit can only be used to the maximum in the desert and I don't plan to live in Dorne. Maybe the Smoke-Smoke fruit, after all Smoker was called the White Hunter for always capturing his opponents)

After an hour I still hadn't decided so I took drastic measures to select one.

"Let's go" I closed my eyes, "eeny, meeny, miney, mo..."

* * *

(System)

*Yes Host

(Buy the Smoke-Smoke fruit, for that is the will of the author, maybe I will purchase another one next time that _I_ actually choose)

(Author: come on, it is one of those you actually accepted. Why are you angry?)

(Next time you choose for me author I am leaving this story and you can go search for someone else that can stand you)

(Author: Okay, okay! Just tell me what you want!)

(Easy; just go on to the next scene. I don't want to find out how bad a devil fruit can taste)

* * *

We dropped anchor at Pentos by noon. I gave 20 golden dragons –taken from Old Mother's coffers- to the freed people that had been captured by the pirates and employed the sailors since I will take the ship for myself, it being a Myrish war galley of eighty oars, equipped with two ballistae. Since I didn't want to spend points in buying a ship- no matter how much my heart screamed about wanting to board the Red Force or the Thousand Sunny- I ended up having to spend money to recruit eighty oarsmen and thirty marines to fight in case someone boards the ship while I'm not around, and two teams of artillery crews, one for each ballistae.

Doing all the recruiting took us two whole days. And so we departed for King's Landing on the third.

During the travel I stayed most of the time in the captain's cabin practicing my devil fruit powers; which just by ingesting it augmented my physical strength and stamina by around half.

I first willed my arm to become smoke after which I tried making it go around the room without scattering the smoke and then willing the ending part to once more become my hand.

I also tried making both arms into smoke and make the smoke denser to be able to grab things. Of course I also tried other things like making the smoke that I made into something like a barrier or bullets by compressing it to the limit, or experiment with the crew by letting some of the smoke cover the ship –the crew started coughing a lot – and also could instinctively feel that I can make the smoke lethal- I think is by adding or increasing the concentration of carbon monoxide in the smoke-, I can also create a mist like smoke that hinders visibility though I don't know how far I can reach with it and I can't control anything more than expanding it or shrinking it down. More experimentation is needed.

Though I won't be able to experiment much more without attracting lots of attention, not that I won't with just Haki once I achieve the medium level and become able to coat my sword in with Haki and it become a kokuto. But if it is Haki I will be able to pass it off as a result of my training and heck I would also be willing to train someone –as long as they are trustworthy- in its use.

Sigh

Going out of my quarters I made my way through the deck saluting the men as I passed by. Arriving at the ship's bow I looked at the not so distant city of King's Landing while a feeling of nostalgia assaulted me. Even thought I hadn't spent even a year living there I had made a few friends that I was quite anxious to see.

Once we made it to port I left the men to their own devices and quickly walked through the crowds to arrive at the keep where I was granted swift entrance now that the guards knew my face.

Walking the halls I had grown so familiar with in the recent months I went directly to the small council room where I was sure to find the King at this time of the day.

Going past the Kingsguard who tried- emphasis on tried- to stop me from irrupting into the room I opened the door wide surprising its occupants.

The King, who was also surprised by the interruption, looked at me up and down, "Well, you couldn't come at a more opportune time we were just talking about you"

Raising and eyebrow I asked, "Really? What about me?"

"Since you didn't send a message for weeks we were wondering what could have happened to you"

"Well as you can see I am safe and sound" I opened by arms wide.

"That is reassuring but what happened to Tyrosh, our information work at the free cities is somewhat lacking so we haven't received any news yet"

Crossing my arms I sat down on an empty chair, "if you must know, Tyrosh has been conquered by the nine and most probably given to the Silvertongue. The trading fleet it possessed is mostly intact so they now have a fleet big enough to conquer the Stepstones and invade Westeros. The riches of the city of course have been plundered and will become the pay for their men and any other that joins them" As I finished I noticed most of the council frowning.

"But" I looked at them and smiled, "there are good news for the Band of Nine is made up of only eight now"

"What!" exclaimed the Master of Whisperers Prince Duncan Targaryen.

"Indeed. My lords, my King, the pirate queen known as Old Mother is dead by my own hand"

"How in the name of the Seven did you do it?" Asked Quellon Greyjoy, Master of Ships.

"She captured me alongside a few others. Thought a few iron bars would stop us from taking our freedom and paid the price" He looked skeptical but made no further questions.

"Well done lad, with this they will spend time trying to take over what's left of her fleet and we will be able to hold a meeting with all the great houses to plan how to deal with them" praised me the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

"Now then, how shall I reward you?" Aegon V spoke with a pleased face at the news.

"Even if you ask me... I have no need nor want for lands, money I just got a ton of it and don't know how to spend it"

"How about a place in the Kingsguard, there are two vacancies" Suggested Lord Duncan.

"No offense my lord, but being a Kingsguard is the same as been one step away from being an eunuch. And I have yet to have my fill of carnal pleasures"

"Hahaha, I understand, you are still young. But I will keep one spot open for you"

"Then I suppose well just leave it as me owing you a favor" the King concluded.

"I think that shall be for the best" And with that I got out and made my way to my quarters.

I stayed most of the day resting in my room. Though once dinner time came I went to the kitchen to find something to calm down my roaring stomach.

However as I turned I found myself face to face with Rhaella and another lady behind her, though I didn't recognize her. She was quite the beauty with her golden hair and emerald eyes typical of the Lannisters.

Wait a moment! Lannister, more or less the same age as Rhaella, and since I didn't see her here before means she had arrived to the Red Keep at the beginning of this year.

Fuck my life this was Joanna Lannister!

(I can't believe the mother of those incestuous twins as well as the Imp is right before me)

Without me noticing it Rhaella came close to me and stomped on my injured foot while smiling sweetly.

I hissed from the pain.

"Oh, what's wrong Daemon? Are feeling unwell, should I call for the maester?"

"N-no, nothing, by the way who is this lovely lady"

Joanna gave a perfunctory bow "My name is Joanna Lannister. I am the Princess new handmaid"

"We are becoming fast friends, Joanna and I. But are you sure you are alright, you look a bit pale"

"It-it's just my foot, I-I got injured while I was away, nothing to worry about I assure you"

"Really?" she stomped even harder, "and where were you if I may ask?"

(What have I done to deserve this?)

"Th-that is a sensitive topic princess"

She stopped torturing me and turned towards Lady Joanna. Understanding what she meant by her look she left us alone.

"Now that we are alone will you tell me?" her smile gave me the chills, as if standing naked at the Wall.

"I was at Tyrosh" I relented.

"And?"

"And there was a battle" Her eyes narrowed at that.

"Where else are you injured, I will call for the maester right away" she turned but I held her by the arm.

"No, it's already taken care of. I got only scratches so don't worry about me"

Slap

(That. I didn't see coming even with Haki)

I looked at her incredulous as she stood there hand stretched with silent tears running through her face.

"Do you have any idea of how worried I was? You left without saying anything to anybody and I had no idea if you would ever return. If anything happened to you I- I-" and she started sobbing

Oh shit. I knew she had some appreciation for me but I thought it was more like a friend or even like a little sister, but not like this. Don't misunderstand me, she was incredibly pretty and I wouldn't mind taking her to bed once she was older and curvier. But love, I don't know if I felt the same.

But for now I should just stay silent and lend her my shoulder to cry on.

Eventually she calmed down but, not giving me any rest, dropped another bomb.

"My father has decided to marry me to my brother. I know he means well to us, but I can't, I know, my brother knows, we won't ever be happy together, please, help me" she looked at me, pleading, begging for me to help her. And i knew she was right, I knew the future that waited for her if I stood with my arms crossed.

(Don't give those eyes. I can't deny you if you look at me with those eyes)

After taking a deep breath I spoke "Let me eat something and then will go talk to your grandfather. I have to cash in a favor"

Even with a tearful face, her smile was truly beautiful.


End file.
